Sherlock Gnomes and the Great American Caper
Sherlock Gnomes and the Great American Caper is a 2023 American 3D computer-animated adventure mystery comedy film produced by Paramount Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is a direct sequel to the 2018 film Sherlock Gnomes, as well as the third installment to the "Gnome" franchise. The film is directed by Kelly Asbury (who directed Gnomeo & Juliet) and John Stevenson. The film features Johnny Depp and Chiwetel Ejiofor reprising their roles from Sherlock Gnomes, with Alfred Molina, Tiffany Haddish, Zachary Levi, and Alan Tudyk as new characters in the cast. Sherlock Gnomes and the Great American Caper has its world premiere in the United Kingdom on July 7, 2023, and on its initial release in the United States on July 26. In the film, Sherlock Gnomes and his assistant Dr. Gnome Watson travel to New York City to solve the mystery of TBA in Manhattan Mall. Plot Prior to the events of Moriarty's plot, Sherlock Gnomes and Dr. Gnome Watson TBA. Cast * Johnny Depp as Sherlock Gnomes, friend and assistant to Gnome Watson and a gnome counterpart to Sherlock Holmes. * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Dr. Gnome Watson, friend and assistant to Sherlock and a gnome counterpart to Dr. John Watson. * Alfred Molina as Detective James Worthington, a collectable figurine who joins Sherlock's group. * Tiffany Haddish as Sweetheart Kelsey, a character from a popular doll line who develops an infatuation with Watson. She is a parody of Barbie. * Zachary Levi as Waldon, the titular character of his unpopular action-figure toy line who befriends the duo. * Alan Tudyk as Professor Beaker, an action figure from a defunct toy line. Kelly Asbury reprises his role as the red goon gnomes who are featured in the film for the introduction, a throwback to the previous films Gnomeo & Juliet and Sherlock Gnomes. The film features characters from other Paramount franchises. These characters include Betty Boop from the Betty Boop franchise, voiced by Cindy Robinson; Ethan Hunt from Mission: Impossible, with Tom Cruise reprising his role; Indiana Jones from the Indiana Jones franchise, reprised by Harrison Ford; The Phantom from the film The Phantom, voiced by Roger Craig Smith; and Beans from Rango, reprised by Isla Fisher; while Jimmy Neutron from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius uses archival recordings by Debi Derryberry from his film and other featured characters (Spock from Star Trek, Bumblebee from Transformers, Otis from Barnyard, and Boomer from Wonder Park) are mute. Additional voices include Keith Ferguson, Cathy Cavadini, Grey Griffin, Corey Burton, Jeff Bergman, Kari Wahlgren, Danny Mann, Gregg Berger, and Jason Marsden. Release The film is set for a release on July 26, 2023 in United States, while it has a premiere in the United Kingdom on July 7. Marketing Its teaser trailer is released on the Paramount Pictures YouTube channel on December 27, 2022, with the theatrical poster released three months later on March 14, 2023, while the official trailer dropped two days later Reception Critical response TBA when plot is done. Category:2023 films Category:3D computer-animated films Category:American animated films Category:American buddy films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:Crossover films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films based on novels Category:Films set in New York City Category:Mystery films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Sherlock Gnomes Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas